Never too Late
by InsanE-StalkEr
Summary: Life can be lonly;life can be sad. Life can be something you wish you never had. What happens when she meets the oh so famous singer of her favorite band? Will he be able to save her while she tries to make him see himself for who he really is?


Never too late

Chappie 1

Alright so here is my new Dir en Grey story! And don't worry Im still working on the FMA story Scars! I just have an amazingly BRILLIANT plot for a diru story! w

So here it is the FIRST CHAPPIE OF NEVER TOO LATE!

* * *

><p>Thunder sounded in the distance as the lightning tangoed across the black clouds; the rain falling rapidly to the streets of Tokyo. Cars seemed to be zooming by and the neon lights on the windows of shops flickered silently as they were slowly running out of power. The people walking around the streets in the rain all had umbrellas, making the streets a mass of wild colors and designs; a slick wet mass of morbid beauty in her eyes from where she sat under the onning of a rundown shop.<p>

Her eyes were a deep blue that seemed to glow against the deep black she caked around her eyes. Her wild mass of white and neon purple hair stuck to her pale face; making her look lost and almost innocent if it wasn't for the sneer of repulsion plastered on her black painted lips.

With a sigh the girl stood and wiped off her red and black plaid skirt, her fingers nimbly tearing off the strings of her ripped up fishnet leggings that vanished into red and white striped socks which then vanished into a pair of monster combat boots. Without looking away from the flashing colors of the passing world she walked down the steps of the front stoop of the abandoned shop and took a left turn to walk the opposite way the others were walking in, glad she decided to wear her thick black hoodie with the words 'Fuck you' written in bold bright red letters under some safety pins.

With each step she took, the neon red suspenders that hung from her skirt hit the back of her slender legs, reminding her that she was still walking despite the fact her mind was in a different place. With a small intake of breath she fished around in her hoodie pocket and took out a pack of Camel Crush and her butterfly zippo lighter. After crushing the mint in the base of her cancer stick she lit it and placed the pack and the lightter back into her deep pocket, her lungs taking in the much needed nicotine.

After walking around for a few moments she turned to the left and quickly made her way to the school yard that wasn't too far away from the Ramen shop, hoping her friend Kani would just be getting there. As the rain fell harder the girl quickly pulled up her hood, the wild neko ears perked up right with safety pins adorned in them. Hurrying along the sidewalk she kept her hands in her pocket and started to play with the lighter, her mind cloudy and tired from the lack of sleep.

Arriving at the front gates of the school the girl quickly spotted the girl she was after, though she knew the girl wasn't too hard to spot with her dyed silver and black hair, tight uniform and the tattoo she had on her neck dedicated to her favorite Vampire Knight character. With a smirk the girl quickly flicked her cigarette to the ground and snuck into the gates. When she reached the girl she quickly placed her half gloved hands over the girls eyes and said "Guess who?" in her raspy voice, her Japanese horrid as usual.

Kani turned around and smirked at the girl before speaking. "Is it the tooth fairy?" she cooed, her lips curling into a grin. The girl laughed and shook her head. "Nooo" she said, ignoring the other girls that were glaring at her for messing with Kani the way she was. "Ohhh, I know! Is it my bestest friend from the states?" she squealed happily. The girl removed her hands and grinned up at the taller girl, her black lips parting to show her white teeth. "Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" she called, her head falling back as she laughed which caused her hood to fall off and land in a wrinkled pool about the base of her neck.

Kani grinned and looked the girl over. "I see your trendy and gloomy as usual! How retro! Whats you doing here?" she asked as she fished in the girls pocket for the pack of smokes and the girls trusty zippo lighter. "I was curious if you wanted to skip today and come back to my place." The girl said as she helped her friend with her lighter. With a grateful nod the girl puffed her now lit cancer stick and looked down at her petit friend. "I guess I could, these fan girls and guys are driving me mad!" she said in English to the girl, knowing the others wouldn't understand and that her friend sucked at speaking Japanese.

The smaller girl nodded and scuffed her combat boot into the concrete. "Yeah, so let's go!" she smirked and gripped her friend hand and led her away from the school and towards the rest of the busy city. Within moments the girls were running from the closing gates and towards the apartments that were 2 miles away from the school. After slowing to a walk the girls giggled and pushed each other before hugging, glad that they were in each other's company again. "Jesus woman, what took you so long to get there? Did you not get my txt?" Kani said as she squeezed the girl tightly in a hug. The smaller girl smirked and shrugged. "I didn't get any txt, I just had a feeling." She smirked as she hugged the girl back, glad to be with her only and best friend. After a few more minutes of walking they reached the Goths apartment room and the joy of instant ramen.

As she fished around in her pocket for the key-card the girl spat out her dead cigarette and grinned up at her friend. Once the door was unlocked she stepped to the side and held out her arm. "After you, Madame Bigglesworth!" she called happily as she giggled. Kani sniggered and entered while speaking. "Why thank you Madame Dabba Doo!" she kept sniggering as the smaller girl closed the door behind them and went to turn on the heater. "Ahhh, home sweet home!" she laughed as she then slipped off her hoodie, the tight black shirt underneath showing off her toned body and profound hips.

Kani watched the girl with a grin. "Gah, you're so thin! How do you do it?" she pouted as she walked to the girl to poke her slightly bony ribs. The girl giggled and shrugged. "I don't eat like a pig and I walk around a lot, you know?" she said softly before stretching and poking the taller girl back. "But, Hikaru…You're like…a size five! I'm not even a size five!" Kani sulked. Hikaru giggled and shrugged. "You're a size 7…but at least you have breasts and don't look like a skeleton!" she pushed the girl gently and plopped down on her old sofa, her head falling back as she laughed at the pout Kani had on her face. "I know…but…your short…and you have GREAT legs. They don't look bony they look…lean! Damn you and your walking abilities!" she joked as she sat beside her small friend who was giggling. "Well, being 4'9 sucks ass!" she squealed sadly. "This is true…so…do you like the Japanese name I gave you?" Kani asked her American friend, her head tilting. The goth girl looked up at Kani, a smile on her lips. "It means the polar opposite of what I am…HELL YES I LOVE IT! It is WAY better then Rachel any day of the week!" she said as she stood up to make a superman pose which epically failed as she fell back onto the couch. Kani laughed a bit and shook her head before poking her best friend in the side. "You're so silly." She said before turning on the Tv.

As soon as the TV came on both girls let out a blood chilling squeal. "OH MY GOD! THIS WEEKEND!" they both squealed as they hugged each other tightly, bouncing in place on the old couch. Their eyes were glued to the Tv as the host talked about the upcoming concert for this weekend. "Oh my GOD!" squealed Kani, her brown eyes sparkling with bliss. "ILL SEE SHINYA! OH GOD!" she cooed as she clung to Hikaru who was currently drooling over the hot lead singer, Kyo.


End file.
